A Medieval Something
by Shakuhachi Jade
Summary: Athrun wakes up one normal morning, makes a normal cup of coffee, and thinks the same old, normal thoughts he thinks of every morning. Then, something not-so-normal happens...EXTREME AU, AxK pairing, but maybe others too. HIATUS.
1. Something Not So Normal

**Title:** A Midevil Something (title may, and probably will, change. I just couldn't wait to put this up)

**Disclaimer:** Dont own anything related to Gundam SEED or anything else I might mention that someone else already owns.

**Summary: **Athrun wakes up one normal morning, makes a normal cup of coffee, and thinks the same old, normal thoughts he thinks of every morning. Then, something not-so-normal happens...AU, AxK (andany other unusual pairings that I can stick in here... (wink wink))

**Reson for writing something so stupid:** It's humor! Who can hate humor?! (but it's semi-serious too, just so you knowit's reallynot a complete dud)My Fowl fanfic is dying, and lately I've been obsessed with Athrun/Kira, so yeah. There you go. It's a funny yaoi. Yay! Another reason is that I have seen little to no AU's in the SEED section. There ya go again.

**Chapter 1- Something Not-So-Normal**

Beep, beep... beep, beep!

Athrun Zala leaned over lazily and tapped the snooze button on the blaring alarm clock. The room was still dark, it being 6:00 in the morning, and he knew he had to get up. That damn press conference was today, after all. He'd been preparing for it all week and purposely set his alarm clock an hour early. He wasn't going to be late.

After slipping something comfortable on, he made his way groggily down to the kitchen. Cagalli had turned on the coffee maker before she left for her nightly shift. Athrun smiled as he poured himself a cup of strong, black coffee. Cagalli was always remembering the little things that he somehow never got around to.

The sound of cars was always just outside Athrun's house. There was never a moment's peace or nice quiet when you lived on the outskirts of a big city. When you worked with the military, well, that just made it worse. Athrun blew on his coffee with a sad look. Ever since Kira and all his other friends had gone on their separate ways, Athrun's life seemed to have become even more miserable.

"Kira..." he mumbled, sipping the hot liquid. Funny how he didn't realize he was drinking it.

It wasn't that Athrun missed Kira all the much, it was just... yeah, he missed Kira. He missed everything about his childhood friend- his perfect, violet eyes; his spikey, chocolate hair; his smooth, dark skin; his laughter; his company; his love...

Now Athrun was frowning at the coffee. He wasn't... It wasn't like he was cheating on Cagalli with Kira. Nothing like that. Sure, in his past, he'd definately loved Kira _more_ than a friend. He could remember that first and only time he'd kissed Kira- in the hallway of a ZAFT ship when they'd had a power failure; everything was dark, so Kira couldn't see Athrun's expression, nor could Athrun see Kira's. It was perfect, exactly the way Athrun wanted it to be. _But_, that was behind him now. He was older and more mature. He couldn't love Kira and risk losing his friendship. He loved Cagalli, anyway.

But he was desperate. Desperate for an escape from reality...

He _did_ love Kira.

He glanced over at the digital clock on the wall. Six forty-five, and he wasn't even dressed. That hour had basically been for nothing, by now. He started to go back upstairs, reminding himself not to dwell over the brunette and to stop lying to himself. Or at least, lie better.

Athrun didn't seem to notice the wall that suddenly appeared in front of him. His head hit first, and he stumbled backwards a few steps. For a moment, everything was fading in and out of black. He found himself wondering why he'd run into a wall in the first place, because he didn't normally do stupid things like that. Maybe he was still half asleep.

"Hello, Athrun."

Athrun whirled around, making himself dizzy in the process. At first, he thought he was badly dizzy, or hallucinating, one. The person before him looked like an angel who'd been made to look human. She was glowing with radiance (literally) and had a smile that made the sun seem dim. Her eyes were a familiar jade green, and her skin looked as soft as silk, not to mention pale. Her long golden hair barely brushed Ahrun's kitchen floor as she slowly began walking forward. The only thing missing was her wings.

Athrun was too speechless to do much of anything. Maybe it was because he was too busy wondering how she'd gotten in, or maybe because he was in awe at how her garment could be so revealing and still be considered clothing. He shook his head in frustration, and resumed his formal demeanor. "Who are you?" He asked cautiously. "How did you get in?"

"I am none of your concern, and I simply came."

"That's not a lagitimate answer."

"Athrun..." She cooed gently, "You don't need to put that act on for me. I know every side of you, so just be yourself. I would like to see what kind of man you've become."

The blue haired boy's eyes widened with the last few words she spoke, and he realized he should take a step back...

...and bumped into that God-forsaken wall that started this illusion in the first place. "What do you want?" This time he looked back into her green eyes. She smiled warmly.

"I'm here to make what you requested a reality."

Athrun thought for a moment. What he requested? That crap he was thinking about a minute ago about getting away from reality? Surely not...

"I'm sorry if I sound ignorant, but how coud you grant _that_ request, even if I really wanted it?"

She was silent, but her warm smile remained. "And, if you say you can, then why are you helping me?"

She was silent, and her smile never faltered. "Dammit, woman," Athrun gritted his teeth and kept his temper in check, "you can't do what I want. It's impossible--"

She suddenly had her finger pressed against Athrun's lips. "Ssshh! Don't ever say something is impossible, Ahtrun. That way, it never will be."

"But--" Athrun was ready to run outside in his lounge clothes, if need be. Something was about to happen. Maybe it was his enhanced senses, or just a hunch, but he was right.

"I can answer no questions, Athrun Zala. Close your eyes and let your wish be granted!!"

A searing, white light caused Athrun to unwillingly do what she'd asked. Instinct made his eyes close to block out the light, but when he opened them, the girl was gone.

And so was his house. He was no longer in his dark kitchen; no longer in a civilized place at all- he was in the middle of a market place with people wearing rags as clothing. They seemed to be bartering with some sort of silver coin. Athrun supposed it was copper, but that couldn't be right. They stopped developing copper hundreds of years ago...

He was getting the full attention of these people, now, not to mention a few blunt stares. He tried blending into the crowd, but that was like being a bull dog in some old lady's house full of cats. Judging by the looks they were giving him, the primitive state of mind, the history books Athrun had read, and simply their way of living, he would almost say that he'd been sent back to the 1600s......

* * *

_a/n_--I have nothing to say. Second chappie will be better. (evil grin) Yzak's entrance... A review would be nice, though. 


	2. Fairytale

**Chapter 2- Fairy-tale**

Sixteen hundred A.D. (or around it, anyway.)

Athrun, for once in his life, truly had on idea what to do next. This had to be some kind of trick. There was no way he could really be thousands of years in the past.

What if he wasn't even back in time? No. That was even more unlikely.

He sighed and searched his surroundings. More stares, more people, but no new ideas. But when he looked over to his left, he saw the forming crowd suddenly parting, and heard someone shouting, "Make way for the Duke! Make way, make way! The Dragon Slayer walks before you! I said **MOVE**, peasant!!!"

The next few things happened so fast, Athrun barely had time to blink more than a few times. A green haired boy pulled him from the center of attention, threw some sort of ragged cloth around him, and was dragging him to the back of the crowd. During the next few seconds, a tall man with long, silky, white hair stepped into the center, with a slightly shorter blond man standing beside him with his chest puffed out.

The taller one was a sight to see, for his attire was made of glittering, blue velvet and silk, and a few others Athrun recognized as very expensive stuff for this time period. His boots were silver, along with everything else shiny on him, from his earrings to his sword scabbard. Compared to the rest of the people around him, he could've been a king. He wasn't even old to have white hair, and he was quite the charmer. The only flaw on him was a continuous scowl. He glared at the people around him.

Beside him, the blond man was only a hinch less stunning. He wore mostly red fabric himmed in gold trim and ruffles of lace here and there. To Athrun, this man was much more handsome than the one he seemed to be shouting over. Several of the ladies in the crowd were swooning and batting their eyes, hoping he notice them. Aparently, he knew he was good looking. He looked around, sorting out each girl, and picked a prettly little farm girl to wink at. She fainted right there.

Athrun had been too busy watching the two men and their guards to notice the boy was vainly trying to drag him off again. "Please," he was murmuring, "please, please don't let them get another one..." Athrun realized that the kid wasn't speaking English, but rather something like French. Good thing Athrun had paid attention in his foreign language classes...

"Hey, um, where am I?"

His big, brown eyes widened. "You... You can talk?"

"Yeah? What do I look like, an elephant?"

"Huh?"

Athrun sighed. "Nevermind, and thanks for getting me out of there. What was that you were saying about 'another one'?"

"Nothing, nothing... C'mon, we've got to get away from here."

"Why, because of those two?" He tilted his head toward the important looking guys surveying the crowd.

"YES! They're exactly why! I don't understand them, but whenever they come, something bad happens. You would've been- oh, forget about right now! We have to get out of here!" He started to turn and run behind some market carts.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"I said forget it! Hurry!"

Since the boy sounded urgent, Athrun followed as stealthily as possible. He was led down three alleys, between countless houses, and even through a garden and a horse stable, before he finally stopped at a small cottage built from rock. The kid was panting and out of breath, but Athrun was fine. Fighting a battle in a Gundam would've taken more out of him than that little jog.

"Yes..." he said, "We... we made it..." He nodded toward the door. "Come on in. The duke's will leave once they find out there's nothing interesting. Talk about bad timing for a wizard to appear, huh?"

Athrun blinked and stopped staring at the flowers and houses at the mention of a wizard. "What did you say?"

"You _are_ a wizard, right? How else could you appear out of nowhere?"

Athrun was slowly shaking his head no while the boy looked at him questioningly. Wizard? Dragon Slayer? Market places? "Yeah... yeah, let's go inside and talk."

They both stepped inside the small house; or hut, rather. It was very small, and had only one large room that had a bed, a chair, a fire place, a stove, a table, and a shelf with plenty of books. There was some kind of guitar, leaned against the wall in a corner, too. Athrun sat down on the bed, whilst the other practically fell in the chair. "Ok, first of all, I'm not a wizard."

"But you--"

"I don't kow how that happened. All I know is, one minute I'm sipping my coffee, and the next, I'm being eyed by thirty-some people in the middle of nowhere!"

"So... you don't know how you suddenly got here?"

"No. I don't."

A few moments silence passed. The boy looked slightly disappointed. Then he asked, "Are you a witch?"

"NO! I'm not a wizard, I'm not a witch, and no-before you ask-I'm not a warlock either! I. do. not. know. magic."

More silence. Athrun shook his head. Being away from everyone all this time had made him bitter, in a way. He snapped back at people when he was irritated. At times, not even Cagalli made him happy. It was quite the opposite, she _annoyed_ him more and more often every day. The only happy thoughts Athrun had to hold on to were memories of Kira.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have offended you like that..."

Athrun looked back up at the green-haired boy. It was the first time he'd gotten a good look at him. He seemed quite timid, from what Athrun had seen of him. His fingers looked rought, probably from playing the guitar. He, like a lot of other things, seemed so familiar. When Athrun looked at him a third time, he felt like an idiot.

"What'syourname?" He said quickly, standing up and grabbing the boy by his shoulders.

"Uh--umm-uh--"

"Do you even have a name?"

"Yes..." he was talking quietly now.

"Well? I'm not gonna laugh. What is it?"

"N-Nicol." His cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink, and Athrun let go of his shoulders, stunned. Of _course_! The two jokers back at the market square should've been enough to say this wasn't coincidence. He could've bet money that their names are Yzak and Dearka. In fact,

"Were the two guys back there by any chance named Yzak and Dearka?"

"You've been here before?!" He was aslo on his feet instantly. "Are you with the king? I could get killed for breaking the law like this! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sooooo sorry! Please don't turn me in!"

"Hey! Slow down, Nicol. I thanked you back there for getting me out of that mess, didn't I? Why would I be with this...king...if I needed some help getting away from them?"

He got Nicol to nod slowly before sitting back down. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"Ok. But, really, I'm too jumpy for my age." He was frowning. "The other guys say I should grow up. I'm eighteen, after all. I should be working at the mill or in the castle by now, at least as an entertainer." Hm, so maybe he wasn't so much of a kid after all.

Athrun threw his arms around Nicol and shut him up quite suddenly. Tears were threatening to fall from Athrun's eyes as he hugged the green haired boy. Nicol had died before the first war was even halfway through. Seeing him here, living... Athrun couldn't put into words what that meant. It was him. It _had_ to be. Even if he was in some alternate universe that was similar to Earth back in the 1600s with dragons and wizards and kings, _this_ person was the Nicol he knew.

Athrun stepped back as a knock at the door came. Nicol didn't have time to take two steps before the small door was knocked down, and Yzak and Dearka barged in.

"Well well well..." Dearka mumbled, looking back and forth from Nicol to Athrun. "What do we have here? A fugitive being housed by a commoner?"

"Fugitive?! I haven't done anything wrong!" Athrun shouted. Nicol winced.

"Rule #587: No one is to enter our fair kingdom without first having written permission from the king, or you are born here. I've never seen you here before." Yzak still seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know the--"

"Seize him and the boy!"

This time Athrun took matters into his own hands. He was getting tired of just letting things happen. He was going to take charge of his own destiny.

With that in mind, he dashed out the door, regreting that he left poor Nicol behind. _But he would've only slowed me down,_ he thought, running as fast and hard as he could. The guards were chasing him down street after street, and they didn't seem nearly as out of shape as Nicol had been.

Athrun turned corner after corner, each time hoping to lose the guards, but to no avail. Finally, out of breath and near collapsing, Athrun used his last bit of energy to sprint around one more building. He knocked over a pretty blond-haired girl as they both landed on the ground with an "Ooof!" Athrun was standing and leaning against the wall of the building trying to catch his breath before he knew he'd stood. The girl stood also and dusted herself off, frowning at Athrun.

At that moment, he finally got a good look at the girl. She was wearing the most exquisite dress; something that reminded him of the dress that Cinderella wore in the old fairy tales, and she had silky blond hair. She had gorgeous violet eyes and a smile that made him want to kiss her...

Athrun blinked. What the hell was wrong with him?!

"Um, I'm sorry I knocked you over..."

"No," She said sweetly; her voice was oddly low for a girl's, and she was quite tall, "I'm sorry I was in your way."

"Heh. Well, you're welcome, then." Athrun smiled. She did too.

"What were you running from?"

"Er- about that-"

"There you are!"

Athrun turned around, his eyes wide. A big, bulky fellow came wobbling around the corner, pointing at Athrun. "You! You are under arrest for the treason of rule #-- oh, my Lady. I did not know I was within your presence..." He trailed off weakly as he kneeled on one knee and placed his hand over his heart.

"Oh, Roger. Shut it with that princess act. You and I very well know we both can't stand one another, so get up and leave me be... NOW!"

"Y-Yes m'm'Lady!" And with that, he turned, and went back the way he had come. Athrun heard him yelling at the other guards also. Aparently, this princess had some high authority.

"Well, now that that's over, how about coming to stay with me in the castle?"

"What?! Just like that? But we barely know each other!"

"You seem like a nice guy. Why not?" _Agh! That smile is so... so..._ Athrun's thoughts made him realize something. _Now who in my real life has blond hair and I have an unexplainable desire for?_ A genuine smile spread across Athrun's face.

"What's your name?"

The blond girl simply smiled and started dragging Athrun off toward the biggest building made of stone that he'd ever seen in real life.

* * *

_a/n:_ -.- glad that's over. Athrun's going to stay in a castle! Yay! And the next chapter I'll probablymake the rating go up because I plan on makingYzak do a little Nicol-torture! So all is well.This is extremely fast updating for me. Normally, I'd be weeks getting this up... So RuByMoOn17, here's ya a chapter a day later. This is longer than what I wanted it to be, but I'm trying to get into a habbit of writing long chaps anyway, so myeah.Hope ya'll find this somewhat interesting... And review (even if it is just to tell me to update fast!) 


	3. Switcheroo

**Chapter 3- Switcheroo**

"So, your name is Athrun Zala, and you say you are not from around here. You have lost some of your memory, but you say you know you're not a wizard, warlock, witch," a small gigle, "or a dragon," even more laughter. The blond girl led Athrun up the many gray steps, chatting and giggling like they were old friends. Athrun blushed slightly at how foolish he must've sounded, saying he wasn't a dragon. That was _quite_ obvious.

"Well..." Athrun couldn't think of anything else to say on that subject. "You still haven't told me your name." He noticed a slight gleam in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around one of Athrun's.

"I'll tell you that later. First, we need to get you into something more..." she paused, looking up and down at Athrun's thin boxers and white T-shirt. "Umm...warm. Yes, you need something warmer."

"But isn't it near summer?"

"It isn't summer yet, and it can get very cold around here, even in summer." She smiled again, and Athrun sighed.

He'd thought the whole thing over in his head many times on his way to the castle. Even if she refused to say her name, this person was Cagalli. She had to be. She had blond hair and she was a princess! The only thing he couldn't get over was that her skin was slightly darker than it should be and her eyes were the wrong color. "This isn't an exact plain parallel to my normal world, so it would make sense she's a little different."

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, no. Just thinking aloud."

"Well, we're here; the grand castle of Berminea. Where the king, princess, and prince all three reside, where the military keeps the peace, and where the main trade routes are established." She sounded like she'd recited that many times. Athrun walked along side her as they went through the maze of a castle. "I can get you something in here, but first you have to go see the king."

It soon became clear that if Athrun hadn't have had the princess as a guide, he would definately have gotten lost. Around every corner there were more and more hallways and doors that led to who knows where. He was amazed at two things: one, how beautiful something made of rock could be; the tapestries and rugs on the walls made excellent decoration, but the echo of the long, wide hallways made of nothing but solid rock- that was extrodinary; and two, how much it reminded him of a bigger version of the old ZAFT ships. He had often gotten lost in the many hallways of the ships, and he still did sometimes. They only seemed to want to make them bigger. But either way, the castle was magnificent.

They stopped at two large wooden doors. Athrun looked over at his blond-haired friend, but she didn't seem to notice. She pushed open the doors, and walked down the red carpet that led to a golden throne. There sat the king, of course. He looked extremely old, gnarled and wrinkled like a tree. But he also had an air about him that said "I rule this kingdom, andno I ain't too old!" Beside him was the person Athrun was looking for.

The prince. His old friend. Kira. He had brown hair and was handsome as ever, but his eyes also seemed to be the wrong color. Athrun didn't care.

"Cagalli!" The king said. She blushed and looked away. "You've been out to the markets three times this week! What if another sorcerer showed up like last time? What if we'd had to risk losing Dearka or Yzak again? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I'm sorry..." She trailed off weakly. After a moment, she seemed to get a look in her eyes that most definately did not resemble Cagalli. "But you don't understand! I don't care about those two idiots, andI like it in the marketplace! It's the only place I can--" Athrun looked over at Kira, who was giving Cagalli a VERY stern look. "I can...can be away from my duties." Kira sighed, and she looked relieved herself. "It gets boring welcoming lords and ladies all day long."

"Still, young lady, they are your duties and you must attend to them."

"Yes sir, your majesty." She curtsied deeply and turned, but quickly remembered why she was there in the first place. "Sir, this is Athrun Zala." Athrun opened his mouth, but she beat him to it. "He is a lord from a foreign country from far far off to the East. He was attacked by three hordes of Gnulls and a Dragon, too," the king raised an eyebrow at that, "and he had to borrow clothes from his cousin, who has a very weird fashion sense, as you can see." She waved her hand up and down alongside Athrun, who was just as bewildered as Kira and the king. She could've told him the truth, and that would've been just fine, but nooo, she had to go off and start lying.

"Well, if he is a lord in need of a place to stay, I suppose he could stay here. Unfortunetly because of the war against the Dragon and our neighbor country of Zlam, we're using all of our rooms to house soldiers. There is no place for him to stay."

"That won't be a problem." Cagalli grinned. "I will stay with my brother and he can have my room."

"Nonsense! The room of a young princess?! I won't have it."

"Oh, but really, sir, I don't mind." Cagalli gave her cutest look yet.

Athrun spoke up as well, "I will swear on my honor as a lord that I will stay only long enough to get back on my feet," Athrun wanted to burst into laughter right then and there. "Your majesty," he added, almost as a hint of mokery, but not so much that the king could tell.

"Very well. Kira? Are these terms all right with you?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Very well. Whatever she likes."

"Good, but if I catch you with my little princess, I'll--"

Cagalli giggled loudly. "He won't, your majesty." She looked over at Athrun as if she were going to anyway just to spite him. "May I show him to his room?"

"Of course."

* * *

Icy, cold, blue eyes pierced into the chocolate brown ones as Yzak slowly pressed his sword blade to Nicol's cheek. He winced, and forced himself to stop whimpering as a trickle of blood trailed down his neck. Dearka was no where in sight.

"For the last time, worm," Yzak's icy voice growled, "Who is he and what does he want?"

Nicol got the courage to find out something himself. "You don't usually care about the rules and whether or not someone comes into our kingdom." Nicol's eyes were squinted shut, waiting for the next hit or bruise he would recieve. I did not come so soon.

"He was wearing foreign clothing and he didn't seem like any normal human. My guess is he is a sorcerer after the princess. Possibly an accomplice of the last one." He rolled his eyes at that. "If so, then he shouldn't be a problem, but unless if I can find out who he is," Yzak gritted his teeth and let his breath whisper against Nicol's ear, "then I can't do a thing about him. And that's where you come in."

Nicol shivered. He didn't like being interrogated, _especially_ byYzak,and he didn't like being chained to the wall of a prison cell. He didn't like Yzak at all, but then again-there were a lot of things in life people didn't like. He would just have to get over it. So Yzak wanted to know who he was? "Heh..." He risked a small laugh. That was too bad. He didn't know who the guy was, much less what he wanted. A sharp pain shot through his left jaw and the taste of blood soon followed. He slitted open his eyes and looked at Yzak, who was staring at the back of his hand.

"Don't laugh. Laughing like that makes you sound like you know something I don't. Well? Do you, or am I going to have to hurt you some more? Hmm?"

"I know...his name is," Nicol paused. He thought back to when Athrun had hugged him, and how happy he'd been. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to rat out Athrun. The blue-haired guy had been a friend. Friends were something Nicol didn't have too many of.

"Well?"

Silence passed for a long time, and when Yzak was satisfied that Nicol wasn't going to talk, he continued the harsh hits he had been inflicting for so long. Nicol could only hope that Athrun could get out of this mess without his help.

* * *

"That was a nice lie you came up with back there," Athrun said, sitting on the king size, canopy bed. The princess's room was very large, with lots of papers and files on a desk with an ink bottle and a feather on it. Other than the rack with the many other dresses she owned and the desk and bed, there wasn't any other furniture in the room.

"Well, you know... I didn't want you to leave." She blushed.

"You didn't have to lie. I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon," The blond girl didn't notice the sarcasm in Athrun's voice.

"Um, Athrun?"

"What?" They both just stared at one another for a while, violet eyes meeting jade green. Time passed by at the rate of a sloth, and eventually Athrun caught the unsaid hint. He stood up and stepped closer to Cagalli. She shyed away at first, but Athrun tilted her head up, forcing her eyes to stay on his.

"I--I've never kissed anybody before..." She sounded shy and innocent. And young; almost like a little girl who'd been pecked on the cheek by the mean little schoolboy.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I'll stop right hereand we can pretend this never happened."

"N-no, I want you t-to." She sounded so cute when she stuttered. Athrun couldn't help noticing, though, how much she contrasted to his Cagalli back in his world. She was acting like someone else, but it was like he couldn't remember who. Not Cagalli, though. Cagalli would be blurting out nonsense.Athrun leaned down and feathered her lips lightly with a kiss.

It was a completely weird feeling. Athrun knew he loved Cagalli, but hadn't the angel woman said that this was what he truly wanted? And wasn't what he truly wanted isto be able to love Kira, even if only for a while? If all this is the truth, then why is he kissing Cagalli instead of Kira?!

The answer came soon enough. Cagalli seemed to become a bit panicked when Athrun ran his fingers up through her hair, and it didn't take him very long to figure out why. Once his fingers had slid a ways up, he realized that the blond hair was falling away. Slowly, it all slipped off.

After laughing bitterly and looking away from Athrun, Cagalli looked down. The person Athrun had thought was Cagalli now had short brown hair. It all made sense, now. The different color eyes, the unfemanine qualities- now she looked almost exactly like--

"Kira. Yes, I know, I look just like my brother now."She sighed heavily and sounded like shewanted to cry."He really has blond hair, like I had just now. Or should I say she? She's the sister and _I'm_ the brother, I guess. We switched places as soon as we knew what we were doing when we were very young. I knew I would be a prince one day, and she a princess, but somehow that justdidn't seem right. She'd always been the boyish one and I'd..." His cheeks flushed deeply. "I'd never really been big on the whole noble prince protecting his country thing. And she was, so we switched."

If Athrun's eyes could get wider, they did. "You--you're--but I... you... Kira?"

"Mm'hm. I figured I could trust you. I feel like I know you... But that's silly. And so am I for ever wanting to switch places with my sister..." Athrun slowly tilted his head sideways and looked at Kira. He was very embarrassed. Athrun could tell by the way he tried to burn a hole in the floor and how red his cheeks were. And the fact that he'd just tricked Athrun into kissing him. To Kira's suprise, Athrun encircled his arms around him, whispering things like "You don't know how much I've missed you," and "You don't have to be embarrassed, it's just me..." Kira had no clue what he was talking about, but he didn't care. Athrun's chest was a warm thing to snuggle up to, and it made him very happy to know that this guy didn't care that he was also a guy.

Suddenly, in the middle of their warm moment, the candles in the room went out. The torches from the hallway was the only provided light source, and they didn't last long as the door slowly shut. A flame appeared above a dark skinned hand, and illuminated the face of Dearka. He had no torch, and the flame was suspended in midair.

"Heh, I never expected to find you in the royal castle, much less snuggling up to the princess. But wait-" He mad a mock expression of suprise, "This isn't our princess... Either my eyes are playing tricks, or this is prince Kira! Or maybe..." He grinned as he got Athrun's expression to change from curiosity to anger. "Maybe it really is the princess, and I just need to keep my mouth shut."

"That would be nice," Athrun mumbled.

"No can do, _fugitive_. I'm taking you to the axeman tomorrow morning, and I think I'll just tell the king about the little heist I've stumbled upon just now. How do you like that?"

It was Athrun's turn to grin. "That would be no way to treat a lord, Dearka." Kira beamed up at Athrun. He looked so much like a hero cornering the villan for the final defeat.

Dearka didn't know if he was more confused about how he knew his name, or if he should believe he's a lord.

"My name is Athrun Zala, and I come from a far far land off to the East," He smiled down at Kira, and Kira smiled at Dearka not nearly as sweetly. "I've been attacked by three hordes of Gnulls, and a Dragon, too," He took a step toward Dearka, and Dearka a step back, "And I've had to borrow clothes from my cousin, who has a very weird fashion sense. If you decide to pester me further, then I might just have _your_ head chopped off."

Two seconds, and Dearka was gone. Kira clapped at Athrun's brave performance, and Athrun took a bow. Kira curtsied again, and blew a kiss at him. Athrun hadn't felt better in years. He could get used to this life...

* * *

"Yzak!"

Yzak turned to see Dearka out of breath and leaning against the door frame leading down to the prison cells. Nicol had just passed out from exaustion, and Yzak was putting his sword away. "What is it? Did you find him?"

"Oh, I found him. I found a lot of things."

Yzak smiled and patted his old friend on the shoulder. "Good. Come, you can tell me all about it over a cup of tea. I want to hear everything you found out about this person."

"I don't think he's--"

"Hush. Just walk with me quietly till we reach my room. I need to think in peace." Dearka obeyed this command and followed Yzak in silence.

* * *

_a/n--_ (is restraining from laughter) Oh man... It is so much fun to make Yzak act like that, all old-English like and what not. Whew, boy! I didn't know making the Zaft bishies act so stupid could be this entertaining. I still hope this is somewhat interesting... I've got a few more ideas for this, but if it's a sinking ship, then I'll just end it soon and put this fic out of its misery. Thethree reviewers I have seem to like it okay... Thanks, by the way! I really needed those, even just to write this chapter! (bows) They are much appreciated! I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise anything because of school. My schedule for the second semester is already out of whack, and it'll probably have me busy for the next few days. Nikki, for your question/request...Sure! I'll put Dearka/Yzak in it. Why not? 


	4. Tea Time

**Chapter 4- Tea Time**

Yzak Jule had never been the type to do a lot of talk and little damage. It was always the other way around. All his life, he'd wanted to destroy things, and not always the good kind of destroy, either. He liked destruction and chaos; he wasn't about to deny that. But, with much contrast, he also liked civil order in things. Yes, Yzak was a very odd character.

Only days earlier, he'd finally slayed that acursed dragon that had burned the town and scared away the peasants that paid the tax money. That tax money (or most of it, anyway) went to he and he alone. Maybe some went to Dearka, and a good chunk went to the king,but for the most part, he got the biggest sum. Everyone in the town came back though, after the dragon was dead. It was widely known even before then that Yzak could kill a person before they knew they were dead (with minor exateration,) but slaying a dragon wasn't exactly something just anybody could do. After that, the king simply could not refuse him anything he wanted.

Dearka, on the other hand, was always just a tag-along to him. Sure, he knew a few magic tricks, but could he wave a sword to blend with the air? No. Did he have the charming grace that Yzak did? Probably not. Could he possibly be any more useless to Yzak? More or less.

Dearka cleared his throat in Yzaks bed chamber after sipping some green mint tea. "Um, you said you wanted to discuss something?"

Yzak looked lazily back over at Dearka. The blond really looked quite frustrated, his handsome features creased in anger. Yes, that was what he wanted to know. Dearka had found out several things that he had yet to know. "I was wondering why you look so... mad."

"That new fellow. He's really bad news, I think. He could even be planning on messing up our plans to-"

Yzak shushed him quickly. "Not outloud in this place, you fool. The walls have ears."

"Uh, right," he looked down. "Anyway, he seems arrogant, I think. Like he knows something very important that we don't. And he's already got on to the princess' good side. _And_ he-"

"Dearka?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

And Dearka did.

Yzak sighed, and went back to thinking privately. Dearka was making this more confusing than it needed to be. Sum up the facts: His hair is blue; he looks around the prince's age; he scared the life from Dearka by doing something; and he was found with Nicol Amarfi. The new information was that he was found with the princess. Okay; anything else?

"Dearka?" Yzak sat up straight and sipped at his tea. Dearka simply looked up in acknowledgement. "How did you know who we were looking for was hiding with a peasant?"

"Well, I knew there was something strange going on, so I cast a spell on the area. I could see strange blue sparks wherever something important had happened, and the color would get lighter when I got closer to the source. It eventually led me to him. Yzak, if you don't mind me telling this aloud, he has a very strange aura- almost like he's here, but not here."

"Hmm..." Odd aura? The silver-haired man hated magic. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

Dearka's head jerked up and he blinked in confusion. "Why ever would you say that?"

"Simple. You just haven't told me everything you know. I don't need a reason why- it is a matter of fact."

"I don't know what you mean."

Yzak sighed. When would he learn? "We've been through this before, my minor little sidekick. Are you sure you want to disobey me again?"

"I'm not!" He sounded defiant enough.

Yzak stood and sauntered over to the blonde. He placed his thumb on Dearka's chin, and his index finger under it, stroking the other boy's roughly fuzzy skin. Before Dearka had time to blush, a sword was to his neck, and not pressing lightly either. A light trickle of blood slid slowly down.

Neither moved for a long time. The sword wasn't removed, but he didn't press it further. Dearka had planned on making the sword diappear, then how strong would he be? It could cause problems between them, but...

Without thinking, he did so, leaving Yzak to gape in slight shock at empty hands. Dearka took this chance to run. Yes, he did know something else, but that confounded new guy had made a threat, not to mention humiliated him in front of the princess- or prince, or whoever- and he wasn't about to get mixed up with anything that the strange guy could or couldn't do.

Yzak growled, low and almost like a purr with a rough edge. He grabbed Dearka's shirt collar before he could take three steps. They both whirled around, gracefully, and fell onto Yzak's bed. For a moment, neither moved, though Dearka blinked. Yzak was the one on the bottom. He looked so pretty... His face had a femanine look about it, despite his hardcore demeanor. "Yzak, I'm sorry..." He said, blushing slightly. "But I can't tell you yet." A small drop of blood slid from Dearka's neck and onto Yzak's lower lip. He slowly closed his eyes and sucked on it absentmindedly. A light "Mmm..." escaped him, making Dearka's eyes widen considerably larger. "Don't do that..." He said quietly.

Yzak resisted a grin. "Why?" Heasked seductively.

"Because it... just don't." The blond's voice firmed.

Cautiously, Yzak wrapped his arms around the darker boy and pulled him closer. Dearka sighed as Yzak leaned up and playfully nibbled at his ear, whispering, "But I know you like it..."

They both shivered, though Dearka's was more of a shake. "All right..." Dearka mumbled.

"What was that?" Yzak said, putting his calloused hands on Dearka's face.

"I said, all right. I'll tell you. Our object's name is Athrun, and the princess has a dark secret. She's really the prince. They've just switched places. And I also think that Athrun is having an affair with the 'princess'." They were both silent as Yzak processed the new information into his master plan.

Eventually, he pushed Dearka off and walked back over to a mirror to fix his hair. "I demand you give me my sword back, or I'll kill you."

Dearka grinned. "You have to beg for it." Yzak turned and gave him a flat look with an outline of pure darkness. "Hey, I thought it was worth a try." The sword appeared in Yzak's hand. He continued to place each hair back to its rightful place.

"I'm glad that you see things my way, Dearka. That's why we work together. Remember that."

"Anything you say."

Inside, Yzak was laughing. He was laughing so hard, little tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. He didn't mean to take advantage of Dearka, but if it meant getting what he wanted, he'd let the unsuspecting fellow think whatever it was he thought (which was that he had some sort of control over Yzak. He didn't, but he needn't know that.)

Smiling broadly and satisfied that his hair was agian in its perfect form, Yzak exited the room, motioning for Dearka to follow. "Now, tell me the last thing you forgot to say."

"W-what? I don't know anything else. Believe me, you got everything I knew out just now..."

"No, I won't believe you. I mean the part about you being afraid of this 'Athrun'."

All Dearka could do now was follow in silence. He was right, andDearka knew he was right. "We're going to greet our guest the proper way, my friend," Yzak said, shining his sword absently with his silken jacket."The same way we greet _all_ of our _guests..._"

* * *

_a/n_-- yes, it's short, I know... Sorry. But itwas someDearka/Yzak fluff for the many fans that said they wanted it. For anybody who still reads this, I may or may not update. Depends on whether I feel like putting an Yzak/Athrun, Kira/Dearka scene in or not. Yes, poor Nicol is still in the dungeon. I haven't figured out a way to get him out yet... -/-/-SHAKU-/-/- 


End file.
